OMG Oo
by LyseSegert
Summary: Shaka se apaixona por Kamus. Mas Kamus é tapado e metido a Frio d pra corresponder...


Ação: entre ...  
Pensamento: entre " ... "  
MdM : Mascara da Morte Comentários da Autora que nunca tem o que fazer: )  
Essa fic acontece um pouco antes da batalha das 12 casas... tipo uns 10 meses... 

Blablabla... CDZ não é meu é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Bandai, e cia.  
Se fosse... olha diabólicamente pra Kamus e Shaka MUAHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!

Divirtam-se. XDD

**Por que as minhas fic's nunca tem título? o.ò** Vou pôr qualquer título...

**OMG... OO**

De manhã cedo no Santuário... O sol NÃO penetrava nas 12 casas nesse dia...O tioSol NÃO penetrava (Mentchiiiiiiira! Todos sabem do caso dele com o planeta Mercúrio!  
Chaham, enquanto o sol penetrava no planeta Mercúrio, um belo dia amanhecia nas 12 casas.  
Saga ou Ares, o mestre do Santuário delicado que dói com seus companheiros (OPA! Não estranhem o Saga! OO A autora que é tapada, não o Saga!) resolveu acordá-los carinhosamente.  
Saga - falando no megafone AÊ CAMBADA! TÁ NA HORA DE ACORDAAAAAAAAAR! ACORDA LOGO, CARAMBA! DEUS AJUDA QUEM CEDO MADRUGA!

Casa de Aquário

Milo - pulando na cama de Kamus UIPIIIIIIIIIII! AMANHECEU! AMANHECEU! LÁLÁLÁ!  
Kamus - sentado numa poltrona com olheiras enooooooormes  
Milo - A sessão de terror da Globo tava boa né? OPA! Eu acabei dormindo na sua cama, com o seu pijama, com o seu cobertor, com o seu pato de pelúcia.  
Kamus - pulando e arrancando um pato de pelúcia branco das mãos de Milo DEIXA O MEU PATINHO EM PAZ!  
Milo - Por quê?  
Kamus - Porque eu mandei... gelinhos voando  Milo - AWAWAWAWA! Sim, senhor!  
Kamus - "Que escorpichato besta. "  
Milo - "Ninguém merece esse aquaritário "  
Mú - chegando BOM DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Kamus - Parabéns, sua anta! Quase que o meu tímpano foi pro espaço.   
Mú - ;-; Eu nãããããoooooooo queria... canto das alminhas Niguém me ama... Ninguém me quer... Todos me odeiam... MAMÃE! Opa! Aí eu pareço o pato demente! Digo, BUAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ.  
Milo - Parabéns, seu tapado. Fez ele chorar de novo. u-u  
Kamus - dando tapinhas nas costas de Mú Qualé... Supera... Respira.  
Mú - segura a barra da camiseta de Kamus e assoa o nariz Você é meu amigo... cara de choro  
Milo - HAUAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAU! Que sacanagem Mú.  
Kamus - Que saco! É o sexto pijama esse mês!  
Mú - Desculpa... Eu vou me suicidar... amarra uma corda no pescoço, depois a prende em uma bigorna e sobe em cima de alguma coisa  
Kamus - Mú, ninguém morre pulando de uma cadeira na banheira com um tijolo no pescoço.   
Milo - HUAHAUAHUAHAUA! Vocês são mó comédia.  
Mú - Nhá... Eu desisto... u-u VOU PROCURAR O DEBAAAAAAAA! sai saltitante desçendo a escadaria Aquário-Capricórnio, tropeça, cai, sai rolando, entra na casa de Capricórnio (ainda rolando), dá de cara com a estátua de Athena e do TáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáTáravó De Shura, começa a se debater, tem uma convulção e desmaia  
Kamus - Será que ele morreu? OO  
Milo - Nah... esse é duro na queda.  
Shura - ataque histérico AH SOCORRO! CHAMEM UM MÉDICO, ENFERMEIRAS, UMA AMBULÂNCIA, UM PAI DE SANTO, ATHENA OU A MINHA AVÓ!  
Kamus - O que será que houve com o "Capricorno?  
Milo - Será que ele tá precupado com o Mú?  
Kamus - Talvez.  
Eles descem correndo a escadaria e se deparam com a cena:  
ACena: Mú quase morto no chão, Shura em cima de uma cadeira com avental e pantufas de coelhinhos com medo de uma barata Milo - AHAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAUAHUAH! rolando de rir  
Kamus - pasmo  
Shura - MATEM OS MONSTROS!  
Milo - Que monstros? o-o  
Shura - ESSA ATROCIDADE GROTESCA! aponta a barata E AQUELE HORRÍVEL MONSTRO PELUDO! aponta o MdM que vinha chegando  
MdM - OPA!   
Afrodite - corrida em câmera lenta num campo florido (que surgiu do nada) MÁSCARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
MdM - corrida em câmera lenta num campo florido (que também surgiu do nada) AFRODITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Afrodite - tropeça em Mú (que ainda tava quase-morto) dá de cara na cadeira e derruba Shura em cima da barata  
Shura - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! desmaia  
Barata - encara Milo Buh.  
Milo - grito de filme de terror O-O desmaia  
MdM - Didooooooooo... Reage... sacudindo Afrodite REAGE, CACETE! DEIXA DE SER PREGUIÇOSO PISCIANO DO QUINTO DOS INFERNOS estapeando Afrodite  
Afrodite - CACETE! Deixa de ser chato! pega uma frigideira e acerta a cabeça de MdM com ela  
MdM - desmaia  
Afrodite - Máscara? acerta com a frigideira a própria cabeça e desmaia em cima de MdM  
Kamus - totalmente pasmo Virgem Shaka.  
Shaka - Chamou? surgindo do nada  
Kamus - Não exatamente.  
Shaka - TÁ! ENTÃO TÁ1 FICA SOZINHO! Ô CARA CHATO! some  
Kamus - OO O que eu fiz?  
Depois de 7h finalmente uma ambulância chega naquele Santuário perdido no meio do nada de onde Judas perdeu as botas. Mú, Milo, Afrodite, Shura e MdM ficaram internados no SUS. (Qualé... a Saori é uma puta mão de vaca msm, tá pensando que cavaleiro tem dim-dim pra fazer plano de saúde?)

Kamus, totalmente traumatizado pelo que acabou de ver, se senta na beira da praia pensando coisas absolutamente sérias.  
Kamus - "Será que vai chover dia 14/03 daqui a 56 anos"  
Shaka - chega Oi, Kamyu.  
Kamus - Bonjur.  
Shaka - No que está pensando?  
Kamus - Nháááá... Nada importante.  
Shaka - Ahn... Kamyu, será que você se importa se eu te contar um segredo?  
Kamus - Não, Shaka. Pode desabafar.  
Shaka - É que eu tou gostando de uma pessoa.  
Kamus - NOSSA! Que legal! 8D Já se declarou?  
Shaka - Não.  
Kamus - "SErá que é uma amazona? A Shina? Nah... Marin? Nah... Aioria o mata... June? Blah! Nana! Loira de Farmácia... Téthis? É marina... Hilda? Nah... Mora muito longe... SAORI? Não... O Shaka tem bom gosto"  
Shaka - É que tem um problema.  
Kamus - JÁ SEI! ELA É CASADA! Shaka - Não... Kamus - Então qual é?  
Shaka - Se você calasse a boca e parasse de tantar adivinhar, ficava mais fácil!  
Kamus - Ok, quem falou não tá mais aqui.  
Shaka - O problema... é que é um garoto.  
Kamus - "OMG... Quem será o sortudo"  
Shaka - No nome dele, tem um "K.  
Kamus - "Nhã... Um 'K'... Kannon! Dohko!Ikki"  
Shaka - Um "a" também.  
Kamus - "Um 'a'... Aldebaran! Saga! Aioria! Máscara da Morte! Aioros! Shura! Afrodite! Seiya (XD)! Hyoga"  
Shaka - Um "m"  
Kamus - "Mú? OO' Milo? OO' Máscara"  
Shaka - Um "u"  
Kamus - "U? Humn... URICHE! Opa, isso é Code Lyoko"  
Shaka - "S.  
Kamus - "PORRA! SERÁ QUE É O SEIYA? OO"  
Shaka - Que cara é essa, Kamyu?  
Kamus - Nhã... tapinhas no ombro de Shaka Olha, eu sou seu amigo e vou te apoiar em qualquer situação e momento, mesmo que isso signifique o seu casamento com o Seiya.  
Shaka - O QUÊ? KAMUS! PENSA NAS LETRAS QUE EU FALEI!  
Kamus - "K, A, M, U, S... Ka-Mus... KAMUS? EU?" OO  
Shaka - Você entendeu.  
Kamus - ... Shaka - Por favor... Não me rejeita... abraça Kamus  
Kamus - ... o-o  
Shaka - Kamyu... Os dois estavam tão próximos que Kamus sentia a respiração de Shaka perto da sua orlha.  
Realmente, Kamus amava muito o loiro e sempre quis ser abraçado por ele... O problema era: "Era isso msm que ele queria? Ele amava Shaka"  
Shaka - Por favor... Kamyu... Fala comigo, brinca comigo.  
Kamus - OO  
Shaka - Hei, Não leva esse "brinca" pra malícia, Ok?  
Kamus - Olha Shaka... é que e.  
Shaka - Vc?  
Kamus - Eu... Shaka -  
Kamus - Eu gost... HAH! Já te contei que a minha mãe mandou um bolo de frutas secas pra gente comer? TÁ UMA DELÍCIA! Quer comer comigo?  
Shaka - capota  
Kamus - "Péssima desculpa... péssima desculpa... Mas, Obrigado mamãe... O seu bolo totalmente calórico e açucarado terminantemente proíbido na dieta dos cavaleiros, Salvou minha vida"  
Shaka - Er... Claro... ' "Eu nunca devia ter esperado mais dele"  
Kamus - Ótimo1 sai puxando Shaka pelos cabelos

Casa de Virgem, não na de Aquário porque lá já enjoou -

Kamus - Obrigado por deixar eu ficar aqui essa noite, Shaka. Não sei a troco de que santo o Tio Saga resolveu detetizar a casa que aquário lá.. Tudo bem que dois vermes chamados Milo e Mú me visitam, mas isso não é motivo.  
Shaka - sorri Que isso! Pra isso que servem os amigos.  
Kamus - fica com as bochechas da cor-de-unha-do-Milo  
Shaka - fica vermelho também  
Kamus - Bom.  
Shaka - Heh? Kamus - Vamos comer?  
Shaka - capota Claro...

Cada vez mais chega a noite, na Grécia, geralmente é claro até as nove horas da noite, só depois das dez horas que começa a escurecer (Acham ruim? na Islândia é dia até a meia noite). A Essa hora, o sol já estava trocando de lugar com a lua, pra aproveitar a noite com Marte, sim, o Sol é o maior galinha. Deu um fora em Mercúrio, que está sendo consolado por Júpter, pra ficar com Marte.

Kamus - boceja Que sono.  
Shaka - Ta doido? Não a recem dez e meia. OO  
Kamus - É fuso horário. Voltei da Rússia anteontem.  
Shaka - pode dormir. aponta um colchonete  
Kamus - E você?  
Shaka - Não estou com sono, vou ler um livro pra ver se ele vem.  
Kamus - Beleza...

Depois de uma meia hora, Kamus já estava pregado no sono, ou melhor FINGIA que estava pregado no sono.  
Shaka sai de seu quarto para ir beber água a noite (Yeah! Ele é cheio das manias) e fica encantado ao ver Kamus enrrolado num lençol totalmente iluminado pela lua com aquele seu rosto angelical (Não, Magina! Eu não amo o Kamus, tááá... XD)  
Shaka - Kamyu? Está dormindo?  
Kamus - abre os olhos Não.  
Shaka - Eu não consigo dormir.  
Kamus - Humn.  
Shaka - se aproxima  
Kamus - Nem eu.  
Shaka - Estou com frio.  
Kamus - Tá doido? Tá mó calorão!  
Shaka - Pra você! Pra mim tá frio, não estou acustumado com isso.  
Kamus - se levanta e abraça Shaka pelas costas E agora?  
Shaka - Agora... Eu... acho que vou... der...reter.  
Kamus - .  
Shaka - vira pra Kamus Kamyu.  
Kamus - ...

Shaka se aproxima devagar de Kamus, até que ficam tão próximos que os seus narizes se tocavam. Shaka fica envergonhado e tenta se afastar, mas não foi possível. Kamus o segurava e o olhava com aquela cara inocente, meiga, fofa, apertável... (Tàparei)

Kamus - sussurra Eu odeio admitir meus sentimentos, fico om muita raiva quando sinto atração por algo ou alguém, mas agora não estou nervoso ou zangado. estou alegre, me sinto tão... calmo...tão... zen... Você mexeu comigo, Shaka.  
Shaka - cora rápidamente Eu.  
Kamus - Silêncio... não é necessário falar mais, só agir...

Kamus se aproxima mais um pouco e os dois se beijam.  
Bom, aí o Shaka tropeça os dois caem em cima do colchonete e vcs sabem o que acontece, né?  
Eu sou uma pessoa muito pura pre escrever isso (mentchiiiiiiiiiiira! Eu só não vou escrever porque tou com dor no braço e acho que dá mais suspense parar por aqui. XD)


End file.
